


Purest Pink Babydoll

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Choking, Cockwarming, Dom Tony, Dom/sub, M/M, Peter Parker in Lingerie, Sex, petnames, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter tries on some lingerie
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 168





	Purest Pink Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lingerie I refer to in story:
> 
> https://www.victoriassecret.com.au/lingerie/babydolls/cupped-babydoll-dream-angels?ProductID=462619&CatalogueType=OLS

“Are you being serious with me right now?” Peter asks as he eyes the candy pink striped bag.

Pink crepe paper sticks out the top and in neat font reads Victoria’s Secret in all caps. Peter knows exactly what’s in the bag, MJ had once brought him to the store so she could buy that coconut mist in the sparkly bottle. Peter wasn’t blind to what that store also sold and he doesn’t think Tony bought him some perfume.

“As the plague my love.” Peter frowns at Tony then frowns at the bag, he takes the black handles and pulls at the crepe paper.

He sees a hint of tulle and lets go of the crepe paper.

“Do I have to?” Tony licks his lips and nods.

“If you don’t like it then you can take it off and I’ll return it and buy you something you do like. Maybe a new vibrator perhaps?” Tony ponders as Peter flushes the same color of the bag.

“You’re terrible.” Peter tells him as he starts to walk to the bathroom.

“You love it my dear.” Peter rolls his eyes and closes the door over.

He heads to his vanity and places the bag on top of the marble counter, he flicks the switch for his Hollywood mirror and watches as all the bulbs come to life. Peter stares at himself in the mirror, he pulls off his sweater and boxers and leaves them pooled on the tiles, he can’t believe he’s doing this. Sure, he likes the occasional makeup and okay he’s tried on a few of MJ’s clothes and shoes but never in front of Tony, it had taken MJ stealing his phone and texting his boyfriend to finally confront Tony about his habit of liking pretty things that boys shouldn’t like.

Peter pulls out the crepe paper and tosses it to the side, he pulls out the first piece his fingers touch and almost drops it as the thong dangles from his fingertips. He knows where that goes and no way is it suppose to be comfortable. Swallowing Peter slips it over his legs and up his thighs he lets the waistband snap against his hips and adjusts the back so it sits snug, Peter doesn’t particularly like the feeling but moves onto the next piece which is just a simple babydoll. Peter undoes the clasp at the back before slipping it on, he does the clasp back up with some difficulty before fixing the straps to sit nicely on his shoulders, after he does that he plays with his hair a little before putting on a small dusting of blush and highlighter on his cheek bones and nose. With one last adjusting of the pink lingerie Peter leaves the bathroom to walk back to Tony.

“My my, you look gorgeous darling. A real delight.” Tony coos as Peter shyly walks toward him.

Since Peter left Tony’s rid himself of his suit jacket and rolled the sleeves to his shirt up, his tie is loose around his neck and a few buttons are undone showing a small dusting of hair underneath.

“You really think so?” Peter asks bashfully, hands coming to play with the end of the babydoll.

“I don’t think so, I know so. Now come over here sweetheart, I want a closer look.” Tony beckons Peter over with a small flick of his finger.

Peter goes to stand between the man’s spread legs, hands shaky as Tony takes the tulle between his fingers and rubs.

“Spin for me pet.” Peter takes a breath before spinning slowly, letting Tony get an eyeful.

“Such a good boy, now get on your knees.” Tony commands, Peter immediately drops to the floor wincing as his knees click.

Tony undoes his belt and button before sliding down his zipper, he pulls his cock out and strokes it a few times before tapping Peter’s lips.

“Open.” Peter swallows and opens his mouth, tongue coming out as Tony drags his cock across his face to slide in between his lips.

Tony’s hand comes to the back of Peter’s head, pressing him down until the head of Tony’s cock pushes into his throat causing Peter to gag and cough.

“In through the nose Peter, you know how to do this.” Peters eyes water but he nods slightly and takes a big breath through his nose.

Tony hums and rubs under his eye, catching a small tear before it runs.

“You’re such a good boy Peter, doing as I say when I say it. Such a loyal pet.” Peter whines at the praise and sucks harder around the cock in his throat.

This goes on until Peter’s jaw aches horribly and his legs go numb and his mind gets cotton thick, he taps out quickly. Tony pulls out of his throat and Peter gags and drools over Tony’s slacks as he takes in heavy breaths.

“Tony.” Peter groans, voice rough and broken.

“C’mon sweetheart, come sit on my lap.” Tony pats his thighs and Peter hurriedly crawls up Tony’s legs to sit in Tony’s lap.

Tony smiles at him and grabs at Peter throat, thumb rubbing the hinge of his jaw.

“Did you prep yourself early like I asked?” Peter nods, Tony had texted him early that day telling him to prepare and plug himself up.

“Such an obedient bitch.” Tony’s free hand snakes around his waist and trails down his back until he reaches the string of the thong, he pulls it aside and taps at the jewelled plug that sits snugly in Peter’s hole. Tony grabs its top and rocks it further into Peter’s ass causing the boy to gasp as it rubs his prostate sweetly, Tony hums pleased then pulls out the plug and throws it aside.

“Gonna fuck you now Pete, gonna ruin you’re pretty pink hole.” Tony says as he taps at Peter’s hole.

Peter leans his head back and moans softly as Tony manhandles him over his cock, helping Peter sink down until Tony bottoms out. It stings a little but Peter kinda likes it. Tony thrusts his hips and tightens his grip on Peter’s neck until his thumb digs into the artery under his jaw hinge causing pretty dots to dance across Peter’s eyes.

“God you look so pretty darling, clenching around my cock like you are, drooling and looking a million miles away.” Tony smacks Peter’s face hard to bring Peter back.

Peter gurgles and grabs at Tony’s neck, nails digging in and clawing along his skin definitely leaving a mark. Tony fucks into him hard bouncing Peter up and down his cock until Peter cums, wetting the front of the thong prettily.

“Such a slut, coming untouched. Disgusting.” Tony spits into Peter’s gaping mouth, Peter moans and swallows it.

“Disgusting.” Tony cums seconds later filling Peter’s insides with white, painting him all shades of wrong.

Tony lets go of Peter’s neck and the boy slumps forward onto Tony’s shoulder, Tony rubs a hand up and down his back soothing him.

“That was the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Peter says quietly.

“Every fuck with me is the best fuck.” Peter snorts and Tony laughs back.

Tony draws a hand through his hair and Peter closes his eyes.

“Mm, bed?” Tony nods and picks Peter’s sleep heavy body up.

He walks them to the bed and arranges them so they’re spooning, Peter hums happily and leans back to kiss Tony.

“You’re gonna buy me more lingerie right?” Peter asks just as he settles.

“For you baby, of course.”


End file.
